


It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

by gothfoxx



Series: Espersona Week 17 [3]
Category: Original Work, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Gen, its a short one again cause im cursed to never write anything longer than 2500 words, there is one cuss in this, ugh this is the third time ive written tags to w/e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: Sometime you forget what make you special is special and it takes an outside perspective to make you remind you of that.Day 6 of Espersona week





	It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

For a chain store the Chubby Bunny Market that sits on the corner of Kale st. and Rice rd. isnt ever that busy through out the day for the most part. It is a small food market, carrying some fresh produce and more basic canned and boxed items. But what Chubby Bunny is best known for is their brand of cute pastries and pre-make meal packs marketed towards the adolescence that went to nearby schools.

Even with that marketing scheme Chubby Bunny's routine patrons are made up of all different walks of life. Mr. Abe comes in in the early morning to grab a sweet milk coffee and a C.B. brand 'lucky lucky' lunch bento. Mrs. Kita comes in a little latter with her kids to let them pick out their treat for the day. Mr. and Mr. Moto arrive right before the afternoon shift change to buy whatever fruit happens to catch their fancy.

At shift change the atmosphere changes and the staff doubles to accommodate for the mid-day influx of costumers. Tiny, hungry, energetic costumers. Most of the children that came in to buy their lunches had been doing so for years and cheerfully greeted the staff. You can always pick out the children who buy their lunch because they can from the children who buy their lunch because they had too, the less lucky ones going for the generic or marked down items. It is a not so well kept secret that the employees mark things down early because of the trend.

It was all every hectic but doable but thankfully by the time Kohana clocked in for the night shift the flow of costumers had once again become a slow craw. Tonight being a threateningly cloud heavy Sunday meant that it was even more so empty than any given day. Kohana helped the afternoon staff clean up before they had left, once they were gone she was left to do inventory until her fellow late-shift worker Yori came in. The few hurried patrons that rushed in for this or that, preparing for either the storm or the next day who could tell, had her undivided attention. These one-on-one encounters are part of why Kohana loved her job so much and what she looked forward to each day.

With the clouds outside getting thicker and darker the trickle of people seemed to come to an end. 'Might as well get some work done while I wait' she thought as she rose from the stool behind the register and made a b-line for the broom-closet/office set off in the back to grab the price gun and a clipboard.

Humming with whatever pop song had been playing softly on the speakers Kohana had set to the unofficial tradition of marking the 5-days till sell by to the price of 3-day till sell by prices. Technically they could get in trouble with corporate for this but being a small store so far from HQ and having tight lipped managers meant that that would likely never happen, so here she was digging around in the cold display looking at expiration dates.

Several songs in and half of the display later the distinct chime of the over-door bell signaled the arrival of, hopefully, the now very late Yori. But when Kohana reached the front of the store there was no one in sight. It was quite puzzling and truthfully a little troubling not knowing if she was just hearing things, thank heavens the Chubby Bunny prided itself on being inviting for there was a decorative leafy plant by the entrance. 

"Did _you_ see anyone come in?"   

Kohana inquired, running gentle fingers over its delicate, glossy leaves.

The stout plant curled into itself, deep in thought over the question. It unfurled slowly before answering in a childish, choppy voice, 'He dart, like dragon flllly' 

She sighed fondly, house plants that didnt get much interaction seemed to never mature past a human's 4. The little one had answered her and apparently someone had entered but it still left her with an odd feeling, like waiting for thunder after a bolt of lightening but only getting silence. 'must have just missed them is all' she thought giving a last little rub to the leaf she was holding and turning to go wait at the register.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she had turned. There already waiting at the checkout was a young teenaged boy sporting a pastel sweater. Kohana bit off the startled squeak that wanted to escape her throat and instead formed a weak smile before taking a steadying breath.

"Sorry for the wait Sir. Sure looks like it will be a bad one doesnt it?"

She inclined her hear to the swirling mass of darkness outside the window that promised rain any second. The boy smiled at that, it was a soft smile that looked under used and a little lop-sided. His hand came up to brush a few strands of blond hair from his face as she scanned a third milk drink and put it in the bag. 

"Yes, heard that we should expect a few days of rain."

His response was light and airy that came with someone who was used to but still enjoyed small talk, she was almost sad that he was buying so few things. With the last juice bottle settled into the bag and money exchanged, Kohana bid the kid farewell. She watched him head for the door, well wishes on the tip of her tongue when he hesitates at the plant by the entrance. She was about to ask if something was the matter when he reach his free hand to the same glossy leaf she had been soothing only moments before. 

A wisp of yellow inked out of his hand flaring up against the leaf, it was held back by pink jagged light that came out of the short plant. The whole thing had anything Kohana was going to say dying in he throat. The little plant let out an equally small huff as the boy let go, he looked at the fading light around it and then to Kohana. The smile on his face was still soft but it also had amusement mix in it now.

"Your powers are very...Interesting. I wonder how strong of an esper you could really be,"

The next moment Kohana blinked. The boy was gone as if he was never there, the only evidence to the contrary being the ringing of the bell.

It all felt very dream like and surreal waiting for her, now very late, coworker after all of had happened. She was glad that she had already been next to the stool because she had needed to sit down to process what had happen. She ended up looking out the wide set of windows as the fat raindrops started falling thinking over and over of what the kid had said. 

"He said esper. Esper. Esper. What in blazing fuck is an esper?"

The only answer she revived sitting there all alone was the everyday hum of the coolers, crummy overplayed music, and the innocent rustle of foliage. 


End file.
